


The Buildings Handyman

by Fantastic_Fangirl



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Based off season 2, Elena is a handyman, Elena really likes her job, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Making Out, Other, Rating May Change, Season 2 spoilers, Syd helps Elena cool down a bit, Syd really likes it, just watch season 2, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Fangirl/pseuds/Fantastic_Fangirl
Summary: When Elena became the buildings handyman, she didn't think it would involve fixing an old rusty boiler four basements down. But when Schneider practically clipped on her tool belt and forced her down the dark flight of stairs, she didn't have much time to protest.And its not like Syd was complaining





	The Buildings Handyman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :) 
> 
> This is my first fic on this website, but even still I don't have heaps of experience so please be nice..  
> I really hope you like this fic, I thought of it while binge watching Season 2 and I don't really know why haha, but still, if you like it let me know and ill update it.  
> Anyways, not like anyone reads this anyways, I hope you enjoy the fic

Dust rose off the floor with each step toward the end of the hallway, “Where are we going schneider?” He doesn't answer, just continuing to push me down the hallway toward a flight of stairs. I swear, if I had lifted my feet off the floor he would be carrying me.  
“I need you to fix something.” He rushes out, I roll my eyes, “I guessed that much,” My thumb made its way to the toolbelt that was loosely hanging from my hips, “You practically threw this on me and screamed at me that we had to leave now”  
Schneider stopped, throwing his hand up into his hair and drawing a long breath in through his nose. “Elena, down these stairs is a boiler room.” He pauses and points with one hand toward the door, “the boiler controls the heating for the whole building and its been acting up for a while, can you please go down there and try to fix it?” I bite my lip and let my teeth roll over it for a moment, part of me didn’t mind that I’d have to do this job, but another part of me knew that I definitely wasn't qualified for it. “Schneider not that I’m not super thrilled to have this job, but this doesn’t seem like something that you put in the hands of a teenage girl.”  
Schneider shook his head once more, “Elena please, I hate it down there and I’ve never met someone who can build or fix things faster than you.” He was begging. I threw my head back and pulled my lip into my teeth again, “fine” I groan. “But, judging by what you told me, I don’t want anyone distracting me, I’ll come up when I’m finished or when I need a break okay?” He agrees and shoves three books about boilers and how their made in my hands along with a large torch. “There are lights down there but they may blow out, also you’ll have no cell reception so don’t die” I give my best ‘wow thanks schneider’ look before I spin on my heal and make my way down the stairs.

“If schneider had told me the boiler would be in the basement of hell I wouldn't have taken this job.” I grumble to myself. I wasn’t exaggerating either, two flights down and I could feel he heat from the boiler, but at the end of the fourth I understood why Schneider said that being down here was the equivalent to taking a walk around the rim of a volcano.  
The torch like flickers as I swing it around to taking in the area. In the far left corner was a small wooden cupboard with a small fan on it. Next to the cupboard was a bed on a old looking metal frame. I move the torch to the other side and notice the large rusty red boiler. I moved closer and glanced through the glass at the front of it. It was dirty and hard to see through, probably from the years of soot building on the other side. There was a fire inside of it with several different pipes leading out. I noticed how the pipes ran through the room and went out to different spots. The ceiling. The floor. The walls. Some of the pipes had valves on them and others had rusted connections. “Great” I whisper, “this is going to be a hard job.  
Funnily enough, the other side of the boiler room was colder, almost livable.  
Maybe that's why there was a bed

\-- 

A small knock echoed through the almost empty apartment. Penelope slowly made her way to the door and pulled it open. “Oh hey Syd.” She pulls the door open fully giving Syd a full look at the apartment. They note immediately that schneider is sitting on the couch playing a video game. “Sorry I’m just so used to people barging in that hearing a knock made me feel more uncomfortable.” Penelope says while giving a short laugh. Syd shuffles on the spot for a second before giving an awkward laugh back. “Um, I can start barging in if you want?” Penelope waved her hand as she started to spin on her heal and move toward the kitchen. “Knocking is fine but you can knock then come in we all do it to each other anyways.” Penelope turned to look at Syd through the gap in the kitchen wall. “So what brings you here?” Syd picks at their shirt before pulling their phone up into the air, “do you know where Elena is?” Penelope opens her mouth to answer before schneider replies. “I sent her down to the boiler to fix it up for me”  
Penelope turns her head and glares at schneider, “you sent my daughter down the the boiler room?” He pauses for a moment and throws his hands out to the sides, “what? It's scary down there, it's like four floors underground and is literally hell.” He turns toward Syd and sighs slightly. “It's on the far end of the first floor, there's no cell reception so that’s why she’s been MIA” Syd nodden and spun on their foot, “cool I’m going to go talk to her… right after I figure out where it is.” 

Penelope's’ eyebrows shot upward and she quickly made her way to her feet. “Now hold on!” Syd had hardly moved, their head low but they moved it so their eyes would meet Penelope's, “you think I'm going to let you go down to the boiler room alone, four floors down, with no cell reception, completely cut off with your girlfriend.” Syd let out a toothy grin, and schneider leapt up from the couch, “yeah penelope your right.” He placed his arm around her lightly while her face showed that she clearly didn't expect that responce, “I am?”  
He nods while moving to the kitchen and opening the fridge to pull out two cold bottles of water, slowly turning around to snatch a bag of unopened chips off the table, “Yeah, she’s probably super parched, come on Syd I’ll show you where the boiler room is.”  
Before Penelope could argue, Schneider had wiggled his way between them both and pushed Syd out the door and halfway down the hall, closing the door behind him. 

Syd awkwardly trailed behind Schneider as he showed them where the boiler room was, neither of them really trying to make conversation to lighten the mood. Although the awkwardness could all just be in Syds head. “Alright Syd, down these stairs is Elena, fair warning though,” he turned to face Syd while handing them the water and chips. “Its very hot down there so Elena might be very sweaty, oh and tell her that she owes me one.” He winked and Syd tilted her head to the side, “she owes you one?” he nodded while pushing her toward the stairs, “she’ll get it, don’t worry.” 

Syd slowly started to make their way down the stairs, the image of Elena in a hot room holding a wrench made them laugh, but it was also something that they wanted to see. Not quite sure if they’d find it sexy or not. Careful not to drop anything, Syd started to speed up down the steps.

\-- 

I stretched my arms over my head, my blue over shirt tossed to the edge of the room in an attempt to cool down as I leaned over the steaming pipes to reach pressure valves on the other side. The white undershirt clinging tightly to my body, but still managing to stay tucked into my blue jeans somehow. My hair was pulled up into a makeshift bun that was falling out little by little as my hair tie decided that today would be the day that it would start to break.  
I hear someone call my name and I pull the headphone out of my ear, breathing out a heavy breath as I look behind me. There's nobody there, but I can definitely hear footsteps. I roll my shoulders back loosening the muscles slightly, “Schneider is that you?” I call out. I hear the footsteps stop for a moment before continuing down, “uh no, but he said you owe him one.” My eyes drifted to Syd as they slowly stepped off the last step into the room. I noticed how they had decided to wear blue short shorts, and a loose fitting shirt, and the image of Schneider laughing evilly came into my head.  
Of course I would, he knew exactly what he was doing. “Oh hey” I call out as I slowly make my way over to Syd. Schneider and I weren't the closest, but he was definitely pretty cool when it came to things like this. Syd reaches a hand out and places a cold bottle of water into my hand, I look up and thank them before downing most of the bottle. I notice how Syds eyes had traced down my body, lingering when they noticed how my singlet had clung to my sides. I laugh nervously, “Sorry im pretty sweaty, I didn’t expect you to see me, or I would have probably kept my shirt on.” They shake their head while laughing back at me. “Want to take a break?” Before i answer I watch as they bring their hand up and show a bag of chips, “I brought snacks.”

Syd was sitting on the bed while I was sat on the wooden cupboard with my feet on the edge of the bed.It was comfortable, I was able to lean down resting my arms on my legs as Syd gushed about something that they found interesting, and they were able to rest on my knees as i did the same.  
Conversations had been thrown back and forth as well as moment where we had come very close to kissing before I pushed them away in a joking manner because I was embarrassed I’d smell bad, but any other person probably saw it as teasing. By the third time it happened I concluded that they didn't care about how sweaty I was.  
Syd pulled out their phone and started swiping through old photos of family trips and their animals. I has leaned closer to look, but made no effort to move away when the phone was put away. And neither did Syd, reaching over my lap to put the phone back behind me and resting on my lap.

“Lets play a game.” Syd suggests, pushing slightly off my lap to move onto their knees, making me not have to lean as much. I nod, “sure, what do you want to play?” Any game would be fun, 20 questions would let me learn more about them, some games involving touching would always be a plus. “Its an alphabet game, I say a word, and you need to continue it with another word.” I nod my head again, seems easy enough. “Sentences are fine, but try to stick to one word, and the trick is, you have to continue it with the last letter of the word I’ve said. For example if I say apple, you can say evaporate, and so on.” I smile, “okay I like it, you go first.” Syd places Their hands back onto my knees for better balance, I’d like to say I didn’t think much about it but I really liked the feeling of their weight on my legs. “Expectations.” “Sound.” “Dedication.” “Nerves.”  
The words continued back and forth until I had leaned my head down a little further and Syd pushed on my legs a little harder, and our faces were closer together. “Dear.” “Romantic” I leaned forward a little more, pulling my lip between my teeth and sucking in a quick breath. “Can I kiss you?” a smile spread across their face. “Undoubtedly.” 

And with that I leaned forward and closed the gap. It started out slow, Slight giggles in the kiss as our lips moved together, but our hands refusing to move. Mine stuck behind me pushing me forward, and theirs planted on my legs. Syd quickly nips at my lip and a grin quickly makes its way to my face. My hand comes from behind me and lightly grips Syd’s face, pulling them closer to my body, urging them to push themselves against my body. Their hands rub circles on my legs before slowly moving around to my back. “I think I’m going to get off the cupboard.” I murmur into the kiss.

Syd leans back and watches as I slide off the counter and onto the bed. I giggle as I settle back down onto the bed, mirroring the same position as Syd. Leaning on my knees, close enough to pull them into a hug but only have to stretch my arms out an inch. “You’re beautiful.” Syd whispers and I laugh as our lips crash back together. Syds hands tangle their way into my hair, they pull their hand back a bit as out heads moved to different positions and i feel my hair become loose, my hair tie just broke no doubt. We break apart for a second and my hair falls around my face. Syd looks at me through their lashes, my hand comes up to cup the bottom of their face and I bite my lip again, “I think you’re beautiful too.” My hand draws pattars down their neck and shoulder before resting behind their neck again, “and I don't think I could imagine a better work distraction.”  
Syd laughs before kissing my cheek, them moving slowly back to my lips. The way that Syds lips moved over mine made me lean closer into them, Pushing them back slightly, but not enough to be laying down. My head tilted to the side and I felt Syds tongue run lightly over the bottom of my lip. My heart was beating like crazy and the hand around their neck makes its way into their hair, and my other pulling their body closer into mine. I open my mouth and let their tongue slowly make their way in, swirling around and combining with mine. It wasn’t a battle for dominance, but more a dance. We nip and catch each others lip every so often when we break apart to change the way our heads are angled or to just crush out lips together for a second more. I pull back and take Syds bottom lip with me before resting our foreheads together.  
“Who would have known this building had such a hot Handyman” Syd whispers and I let out a small hum, “Do you have anything you need me to fix?” I playfully ran my hands up the insides of Syds shirt, watching as they gaps at the colder contact before laughing it off and dropping their head on my shoulder. “As much as I want you to take my shirt off right now and continue this.” their hand mimics my actions but stays on the outside of my clothing, “Its very hot down here.” I smirk and meet their eyes, “maybe it’s because you’re here.”

Syd playfully smacked me on the arm before slowly sliding off the bed, “Come on, let's go upstairs and get you all clean.” Their hand was outstretched and I reached out to lace our fingers together ready to leave, making sure I was very close to Syd the whole way up. 

The boiler still wasn’t fixed, but man… I really did owe Schneider.


End file.
